


Catering 2.0

by EmilyHoyt



Series: The Deckerstar Smut Files [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, And Chloe is game!, F/M, Lucifer is kinky!, Public Orgasm, Remote control toy, Toys, WAM, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: She leaned back and stared up at him with a little smile. “What exactly is all this about?” she asked, indicating the shelves of sweets and desserts behind her, although she knew full well what he intended to do with them. Her mind still reeled as she thought back to the mess they had made of her kitchen and the amazing sex they’d had as a result.“I’m fairly sure you know exactly what that is for, darling,” he gushed, his fingertips drawing circular patterns on the base of her spine. She hummed. “We’ll start with dinner,” he said, grinding subtly against her and she inhaled in contentment at the feeling of his hardness rubbing against her abdomen. “But first, I do have an offer to make you!” he added, his voice suddenly more cheerful, but still laced with so much lust that she could feel its effect on her. She moaned and he released her to turn to the covered platter. “I have something under here… and I hope it’s something you’re willing to consider,” he said gently. Her brows knit together as she observed him. With a flourish, he lifted the lid off the platter and she gasped.





	Catering 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. I know it's been a while, but with that finale really threw me off. I've had to rework a couple of my stories since. But I've decided to continue with this series of smutty interludes. Although my reveal scene from "Catering" no longer works, the rest of the series is perfectly possible for some time in the future! 
> 
> So, without further ado, here is another naughty installment!

The doors dinged their arrival, but she stood silently within for a moment longer, not know what to expect. After all, when the Devil texts you, asking you to dress up and be at his penthouse for seven, a person was bound to get suspicious. Still, despite his wonderfully vague text, she had done as instructed. In fact, she’d gone above and beyond her normal level of dressing up for him, more afraid to be under-dressed than over. After all, she knew Lucifer. If she was overdressed, it was completely his style to hop into his room and change into a full-on tux to be the same level of overdressed as her.

 

“Hello?” she called out softly, taking a tentative step out of the elevator. Her eyes scanned the area and she looked out through the windows to his patio, but it seemed to have no signs of life either. “Lucifer? Are you here?” she asked, her voice getting a little louder. Still, she was greeted with silence.

 

With a deep sigh, she stepped all the way into his apartment and was about to call out a tease about his being a lousy host when something caught her eye. She turned more fully towards the doorway into his room and moved closer, placing her clutch on the corner of the piano on the way through. Laid out on two wheeled trolleys by his bed was a wide variety containers and platters, but it wasn’t until she got closer that she realized what it all was and she nearly moaned as everything clicked into place. There were several pies topped with whipped cream in addition to several aerosol tins of Redi-whip. There was also an assortment of plastic bottles, such as chocolate syrup, a bottle of strawberry coulis, honey, caramel sauce, a jar of Fluff and several cartons of Ambrosia custard.

 

She whimpered and felt her thighs tremble at the thought, but the sight of the lidded silver platter had her attention now. Biting her lip, she reached out and her fingers closed around the bulbous handle. She was just about to lift it off the plate when a warm hand wrapped around her wrist, making her jump in surprise and the lid clatter back into place. When she looked up at Lucifer, she wanted to blast him for scaring the living daylights out of her, but the naughty smirk on his face killed off any comment she was about to make.

 

“That’s a surprise for later, darling,” he whispered before stepping around the service cart and tugging her into his arms. She didn’t have to be told twice; she curled her arms around his waist and responded to his deep kiss with a hum of pleasure, enjoying the way he nipped on her lower lip for a moment before tilting his head to kiss the side of her neck. “You look sensational, Detective,” he said, purring her title in her ear in a way that made her shiver with anticipation. She grinned to herself as she thought about the outfit she had put together: a shimmery satiny cocktail dress in scarlet red, just for him. Pair that with her black thigh highs, black pumps and her smoky eyes and he looked just about ready to pounce on her.

 

“You look pretty amazing yourself!” she said, running her finger down one of his lapels, his black suit in stark contrast with the white shirt he wore beneath it. She leaned back and stared up at him with a little smile. “What exactly is all this about?” she asked, indicating the shelves of sweets and desserts behind her, although she knew full well what he intended to do with them. Her mind still reeled as she thought back to the mess they had made of her kitchen and the amazing sex they’d had as a result. That had been several months ago now, on the eve of the annual picnic. It was barely a month later when Lucifer had spent the night showing her the pleasures that giving up control could bring. After that, she hadn't wanted to sneak around anymore. When he'd confessed his love for her, she knew right then and there that she wanted everyone to know he was taken and he was hers!

 

“I’m fairly sure you know exactly what that is for, darling,” he gushed, his fingertips drawing circular patterns on the base of her spine, bringing her back to the present. She hummed. “We’ll start with dinner,” he said, grinding subtly against her and she inhaled in contentment at the feeling of his hardness rubbing against her abdomen. “But first, I do have an offer to make you!” he added, his voice suddenly more cheerful, but still laced with so much lust that she could feel its effect on her. She moaned and he released her to turn to the covered platter. “I have something under here… and I hope it’s something you’re willing to consider,” he said gently. Her brows knit together as she observed him. With a flourish, he lifted the lid off the platter and she gasped.

 

“Are… are those–“

 

“Toys, yes…” he said gently and picked up two small remotes from the platter and one toy. Chloe’s eyes widened and she stared up at him. “Have you ever… used one of these?” he asked carefully, handing her a black anal plug. Her fingers wrapped gently around it and she shook her head. She let her digits glide over it, enjoying the smooth feeling of the silicone it was made with, but a groan from him made her still. “Would you mind not caressing it like that… for the sake of my sanity?” he added and she bit her lower lip.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“So… have you?” he asked once more and she took a deep breath.

 

“No… but I’ve thought about it… a couple of times,” she admitted, her voice low and shy, but he curled his hand beneath her chin and lifted her gaze back up to meet his.

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Chloe,” he told her and gave her a genuine smile. “There’s nothing you can admit to that will make me think less of you. In fact,” he groaned and she cast her gaze downwards to look at the way the fabric of his slacks twitched with the hardening of his length. “I quite enjoy your confessions… if you haven’t noticed,” he said before shaking his head and taking the toy out of her hand once again. “So… if you’re game, darling… would you enjoy a little bit of tit-for-tat?” he asked and her head cocked to the side. “This toy is remote controlled. As you can see, there are two remotes here and only one toy,” he said, leaning in a little and cocking his head to the side with an wide grin. “Can you guess where the other one is?” he asked and she gasped, her eyes going wide and a smile stretching across her face.

 

“I think I can,” she answered, suddenly breathless. A chuckle rumbled through his chest.

 

“How about it then?” he asked, lifting the toy up in front of them. “All I need you to do is… bend over… and I can slide this little wonder into your tight ass. Then, you take the remote for mine and I’ll take yours for our meal.”

 

It was all Chloe could do not to throw herself onto the bed and hike her own skirt up. Her flimsy black thong was already drenched as it was. Lucifer grinned as she moved towards the foot of the bed and he took her by the shoulders to press a hungry kiss to her, maneuvering her slowly to exactly where he wanted her. Then, as abruptly as he initiated the kiss, he stopped and spun her sharply towards the bed, where she noticed for the first time the pile of pillows that were stacked, waiting for her to bend over them. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she leaned forward, resting her stomach against the tower of cushions, and pushed her ass out, arching her backside towards him. He growled and lifted the skirt upwards to expose her. His finger trailed up and down for several passes before he finally nudged the thin slip of fabric from between her cheeks.

 

“If at any time you’re uncomfortable, let me know immediately. I won’t have you doing anything against your will,” he told her. Then, his fingers returned to swirl around her anus, this time coated in something slippery and tingling.

 

Chloe gasped as he massaged against the tight ring of muscles and she groaned when he put a little bit more pressure, still not enough to penetrate however. He teased her, taunting her with feathery light touches for several minutes, occasionally letting a dry finger stretch forward to brush over her lips through her damp panties. She choked and gasped and, finally, after long torturous minutes, he pushed against her ass a little bit harder and the first inch of his fingertip slid into her.

 

“Wow!” she gasped, grunting as she struggled to catch her breath. Lucifer remained motionless for a second as she squirmed against him, twisting her hips this way and that and all he could think about was how he hoped that, someday, she'd be willing to let him slip himself inside her ass. “Move already!” she choked out, pressing backwards against his hand until his whole finger was in. “Shit!” she breathed out.

 

Lucifer stroked in and out of her several times, going tantalizingly slowly, and it didn't take long for Chloe to start pushing back harder onto his fingers. He pulled out of her after a few more times and she whimpered for just a moment. Then, his finger returned, slicked anew with lube and... bigger? With gentle but insistent pressure, she nearly passed out as he pushed a second finger against her along with the original.

 

“Oh, wow!” Her hips canted back into him and, within seconds, she had pushed her ass back into his hand until his two digits were buried in her ass. She mewled as he twisted them, “Yes!” she gasped when he withdrew and shoved them back in all the way up to the end. She had a death grip on the bedsheets and she was well on her way to losing control when he picked up the narrow plug, withdrew his fingers long enough to coat the toy in lube, and eased it gently into Chloe's ass. “Oh, yes!” she groaned and, when he moved away from her, she pushed herself back upright, albeit much more shakily than she was before.

 

“Ready to go?” he asked smugly and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

 

“Go?” she choked, breathing heavily as the toy settled into place inside her. She wiggled her hips and tried to get it more comfortably nestled inside her. “I thought we–”

 

“Oh, did you misunderstand?” he asked with a shit-eating grin. “We're going out for supper. We'll only be having dessert here...”

 

“I can't go out like this!”

 

“Of course you can!” he tossed back, laughing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the elevator. “You probably don't want to know how many times I've worn one to a crime scene. Why do you think I keep my hands in my pockets when it gets boring?”

 

 

LMCDLMCDLMCDLMCDLMCD

 

 

The sound of panting and heavy breathing and smacking lips was all that could be heard as Lucifer and Chloe stumbled out of the elevator into his penthouse. She shoved the jacket from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. His fingers wove into her hair, loosening the few bobby pins holding up the messy bun. She moaned against him and he grinned as he pressed the little button in his pant pocket.

 

“Oh, shit!” she wailed, her back arching as the toy buzzed. She slipped her hand into her bra cup and pulled out the remote he had given her at the start of the evening and turned it up to the highest setting.

 

“Fuck!” he roared as his hips undulated against her.

 

They had spent the evening tormenting each other mercilessly. Lucifer hadn’t touched the remote for the entire length of the drive to the restaurant. Nor had he started it when they had been shown to their table. They’d exchanged a few coy smiles back and forth as they decided what to eat. Then, when she was beginning to relax, the waiter made his way to them to take their order and, as Chloe opened her mouth to rattle it off, Lucifer activated the toy. She choked and a violent tremor had run through her, but she’d managed to chalk it up to a sudden cramp, which had her gasping the entire time the waiter stood beside them. Chloe had returned the favor, clicking it on as Lucifer went to give his order, but the bastard had just smiled down at her and continued making his choice as if his ass wasn’t full of silicone and vibrating.

 

Desperate to make him as uncomfortable as he had made her, she grinned to herself and slipped her stocking-clad foot out of her pump. Then, trying not to make too much noise or move to noticeably, she ran her toes up Lucifer’s leg, watching his eyes bug for a second before returning to normal. Her foot inched higher and higher and his words became a little breathless, but she wouldn’t be satisfied until she made him lurch like she had. So, she kept on moving north and began to caress his already hard cock through his slacks, delighting when he choked on his words and his hand fisted on the table. Then, to her horror, he looked directly at her and grinned.

 

“Looks like I’ve got a… cramp… as well. What a coincidence,” he said, shifting visibly in his seat and grinding down on the chair. The waiter looked back and forth between them for a moment before blushing and dashing off to place their order.

 

“Are you crazy?” she hissed, her ass still trembling even though he had turned off the toy. He laughed.

 

“Does it really matter if people know we’re wearing butt plugs?” he asked and she reached forward and slapped her hand over his mouth. He smiled and she gasped as she felt his lips suck and kiss at her palm. At the same time, he slipped his hand back into his pocket and turned the plug back on, making her moan, and the pleasure was too evident in her throat to be covered with another cramp story!

 

“Lucifer, don’t…” she whimpered, wriggling in her seat as the toy buzzed harder.

 

“ ‘Don’t’, what, darling?” he mumbled against her hand, subtly kissing his way to the tip of her finger, giving a little suck on the digit before releasing her. She continued to pant and she sat staring at him, waiting for him to shut the damned thing off, but he never did, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands neatly on the table. She glared at him, but was too close to losing what little control she had and the glare wasn’t quite as convincing as she needed it to be.

 

“Lucifer, please… I can’t… not here!” she whimpered, but he just chuckled.

 

“Why on earth not?” he asked and reached for her chair, giving it a solid pull to bring her next to him. He put his hand to her thigh and let his pinky trail up between the smooth skin to rub light circles just inside her leg, only inches away from where she wanted him. Her eyes shut tight as she forced herself to remain in control and, in a last ditch effort to even the playing field, she pressed the button to bring Lucifer’s toy to life once more, but he just let out a low, wanton moan, looking at her with hooded eyes. “Darling… I have no qualms about having an orgasm in public,” he whispered into her ear and she tumbled over the edge, just managing to keep her noise level to short little whimpers and very heavy breathing. “Beautiful!” he groaned as he let himself succumb to the sensations tickling his ass.

 

Now, pushed against the wall of his bedroom, she looked down to admire the stain on the front of his pants, somehow proud of herself for having such an effect on the Devil himself! She reached down and rubbed back and forth against his groin, giving him a soft squeeze and delighting to find him already hard and ready for her yet again!

 

“Is it time for dessert yet?” he asked and walked her towards one of the carts. She looked behind her and smiled up at him, casting a glance at his bed and frowning.

 

“What about your bed linens?” she asked gently, but he already had a gob of custard on his fingers and she gasped when he began to draw shapes with the cold goo on her superheated chest.

 

“They’ll wash!” he grumbled, leaning down to lick a path from the crack of her cleavage up her neck until his lips closed over hers. He tasted sweet and she kissed him back hard. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to move against him, but the fabric of their clothes prevented her from sliding against him like she’d been thinking of doing since she saw the dessert carts in his room earlier.

 

“Then, yeah… I could have something sweet right about now,” she teased, nipping at his lips as she reached back to the bottle of chocolate sauce. Smiling up at him, she let a few drops dribble onto her lips, rubbing them together as if she was smooshing her lipstick. Lucifer groaned and took her face carefully between his hands, tilting her head up towards him. Gently, frustratingly slow, he kissed and licked the chocolate from her face, taking his time to chase the droplet that was running down her chin towards the hollow of her throat. When he finally got there, he sucked and nipped and she knew she would have a horribly large bruise when he was done, but she was too turned on to care right then and there.

 

“Let’s really get this party started!” he announced and she opened her eyes – which she didn’t remember closing in the first place! – to see him staring down at her with an aerosol can of whipped cream in his hand. He popped the cap one-handed and shook it for a moment before putting the applicator to her breast. With one last smile, he pressed the nozzle and a mound of white appeared, clinging to the satiny fabric right over the tip. “Lovely,” he breathed and closed his mouth over her.

 

Chloe’s head fell back, his lips playing with her nipple and sliding his tongue against it. The thin satin of her cocktail dress and the almost sheer lacy bra beneath did nothing to shield her from his attack and he sucked the bud into his mouth through both layers, making her squirm. He teased it for several seconds before staring down at his work. A large damp stain marked her breast, centered like a bullseye. He hummed.

 

“As delicious as that was, I think I’d rather something else for seconds,” he said and plucked the bottle of honey from the table. “Do you mind?” he asked and she shook her head. “Delightful!” he murmured and flipped open the cap. They both watched as he held it much higher than necessary and the honey dripped slowly onto her chest. His free hand reached up and he massaged the sticky gold in for a moment before leaning in and sealing his lips around her once again, sucking hard. Meanwhile, the hand that had rubbed in the honey came up and began to toy with her first nipple, making it sticky to match.

 

“My turn!” she groaned and he released her with a pop. Chloe bit her lip and studied her options for a moment before wrapping her fingers slowly around the long neck of the strawberry coulis bottle, letting her fingers run up and down the tube for a moment, watching Lucifer’s eyes glaze over in the process. She clicked it open and, rather than drizzle it directly onto Lucifer’s shirt, she let it pour onto her fingertips, running her index and thumb together before sucking her thumb into her mouth. Lucifer groaned and she squeaked with surprised delight when he pressed the ‘up’ button on the remote for her toy. “Lucifer!” she gasped and, without further ado, squeezed the coulis onto his chest, drizzling it back and forth, making red lines zig zag over his chest, large gobs over each nipple. Chloe dropped the now nearly empty bottle to the ground and closed her mouth around a tight bud.

 

“Oh, yes, darling!” he gasped, his fingers threading through her hair to hold her in place, both of them having forgotten that said hand had been covered in honey only minutes earlier. Her hair stuck to his hand, but she didn’t care. Strawberry-covered Lucifer was far more important than honey-coated hair. As she continued to lick away as much of the mess as possible, she felt something heavy land on her head. She squealed as the coldness permeated her thick locks and began to trickle slowly down her back. Lucifer put his hand back in her hair and rubbed it in and she shivered at the overload of sensations.

 

“Fuck…” she moaned. She stood up and pushed her mouth against his once more as his hands cradled her custard-covered head, his fingers scratching delicately against her scalp and making her tingle all the more. Her dress grew damp from the custard and, again, the chill of it seeped through the fabric, making her tremble in his arms. The satin clung to her body, the skirt no longer fluttering around her legs. Now, the back of the skirt was clinging to her thighs and Lucifer delighted in reaching down with one hand to grab her ass through the pudding and fabric. She moaned as his handling of her made the plug move within, rubbing up against a previously untouched part of her. And it felt amazing!

 

“Yes… go ahead.” His breath was warm against her ear and he let his custard-soaked hand slide down her neck until he cupped her breast, pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. “It certainly won’t be your last tonight,” he teased and, putting his finger to the flared base, began to wiggle it against her ass. She gasped and sputtered and choked for air and called his name, her orgasm crashing over her like a tidal wave and she was helpless in his arms. Her fingers clenched into his shoulders as he continued to move the toy and she wondered if she might pass out, but he didn’t let her. As the tremors of her climax ebbed, he twirled them around and dropped her onto the bed, making her laugh and whimper all at once as the butt plug continued to vibrate. And he didn’t seem to be in too much a hurry to turn it off, either!

 

“Time for me to enjoy my dessert properly,” he announced and Chloe felt him wrap something around one of her thighs. A strap of fabric was tightened around one leg and, moments later, so was her other leg, both tugging her legs gently open and preventing her from closing them again. He lifted the skirt of her dress gently onto her stomach and ran his hands up and down her thighs for a moment. His fingers touched the lacy edge of the garter belt she wore, the straps holding up her nylons. Sliding beneath it, he hooked around the waist band of her matching lace panties and yanked. She gasped, the ambient air cool against her damp curls.

 

She looked up and watched, fascinated, as he slid one of the pies out of the metal tray it was in before laying the un-plated pie over her mound. She began to chuckle, but when Lucifer dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her thighs, she held her breath. He gave her a wide, naughty smile and his eyes flashed their flaming depths. “I always did love cherry pie… might I taste yours?” he asked and didn’t even give her a chance to take a breath before diving face first into the pie and pushing through until his lips found her clit.

 

“Oh, fuck!” she moaned, her hips undulating beneath him as his face slid against her cunt, the gooey pie filling making her slippery. He moaned and lifted his face from her slit for a moment. His cheeks and nose were covered with sweet red slime and he was licking his lips and groaning with pleasure.

 

“You taste delicious, darling! And with the cherries, too? Ooh,” he moaned and returned his face between her thighs. She could feel him eating mouthfuls of the sweet dessert while he licked up and down her slit and, just as she teetered on the edge, he reached for the toy in her ass yet again and began to pulse it in and out of her.

 

“LUCIFER!” she screamed and her thighs struggled against the straps to close around his head, but the nylon bands were strong and her legs didn’t budge, leaving Lucifer to continue eating her. He moved down her folds and used his chin to move the pie back towards the front of her pussy where he resumed sucking and licking at her clit. She shook in his arms and felt another build-up of heat and pressure beginning in her abdomen as he feasted on her. Then, he slid two curled fingers into her and began to rub at the patch of roughness on the front wall deep within. “Oh, FUCK!” she screeched, another orgasm washing over her as he finished lapping up his pie.

 

“Luscious!” he moaned, kissing his way back up her body until his mouth found hers and he was able to grind his hardness against her wet lips, soaking his already stained slacks. She whimpered beneath him and reached forward, kissing him hard enough to leave them both breathless, tasting her own arousal mixed with him and cherries. Suddenly, she wrapped her fingers in his hair and lifted him away. He stared down at her, her eyes spitting fire almost to rival him and he grinned.

 

“Undo these straps! You’re not the only one who wants to eat something sweet…” she said, her voice almost a growl and he returned the sound with one of his own, clearly appreciative of the lustful snarl to her voice. He reached down and the two straps released her legs. They barely settled on the bed when she flipped him over and straddled his hips. She turned back and reached out to the cart. When she turned back to him, she had a container of custard in one hand and the tub of caramel sauce in the other.

 

She set aside the caramel for a moment and went to work opening the box of custard. Deciding to tease him a little in retaliation for his torture at the restaurant, she sat non-chalantly over his groin, her hips making small circles, as she poured some of the yellow pudding onto her fingers and sucked it into her mouth. She moaned obscenely and pulled her finger out with a loud pop.

 

“Yummmmmm…” she sighed and, never breaking eye contact, tipped the box of custard to drizzle slowly over her breasts. At one point, she tucked a finger into the neck of her dress and sucked in a breath as the cold cream ran over her breasts. She looked down at her tits and smiled when she saw her nipples harden, even through her dress. She brought up her free hand and began to massage one side, gasping in delight as her squeezing action caused a tidal wave of custard to ooze out and over her cup and down the front of her dress. Still writhing against him, she grinned. “Do you want some custard, too?” she cooed and he nodded his head, unable to form words as she ground her heat against him. She smiled and tipped the carton over, watching it leave a river of yellow on his once-white shirt, enjoying his gasp. “Feels good, hm?” she mumbled.

 

“Oh, yeah!” he replied just as the box dripped its last onto him. She tossed it over her shoulder onto the floor behind her and laid down over him until their bodies were pressed together and she began to wriggle against him. He moaned, sounding more animal than human or Devil, and she relished every minute of it. With a mewl of disappointment from him, she leaned up and stared at him when the sound registered.

 

“What? Upset I stopped so soon?” she teased and he nodded silently, but her fingers trailed down his stomach and stopped when they closed around his belt. “But there’s something else I want to do…” she said, unclasping the belt buckle and pulling it out with a whip, a little crack cutting through the air and he growls again, his cock so hard that she wonders if he might break his pant zipper. Still, she reached down and slid the cursor, watching in delight as his whole length sprung up at her, obviously happy to see her and to be free of the confines of his slacks. “Still mad I stopped?” she taunted and he swallowed. Then, she reached for the caramel that he had completely forgotten about. “So… any suggestions for what I should do with this?” she asked, biting her lower lip.

 

She shimmied down his legs a few inches until she was sitting over his lower thighs. Like she had the custard, she made a show of sampling the sweet spread before she put it anywhere else. She swirled her finger in it and coated the digit up to her second knuckle before putting her finger into her mouth and sucking all the caramel off. Then, she looked back at Lucifer, whose eyes were turned towards her expectantly. Dipping two fingers into the pot, she scooped some of the sauce up and, gently, lowered her fingers to coat his hardness with the sticky topping. His head fell backwards onto the bed at the soft touch of Chloe’s sticky fingers on him. She returned to the container and gathered more onto her fingers, repeating this process until there was a thick coating of caramel on him.

 

“Time for my dessert,” she mumbled, swinging her legs off of him to kneel perpendicular to his body. She was about to lean in and start on her Lucifer lollipop, but his hand wrapped around her thigh and he began to drag her lower body upwards. “Lucifer, what are you–“

 

“If you want your dessert, than by all means, go ahead… but I’m still hungry, too,” he explained as he took her hips in his hands and positioned her slit just above him. Then, he tugged her down and onto his tongue. She let out a small shriek of delight, the intrusion completely unexpected, but also completely welcome. What was more so, he seemed to enjoy having her fuck his tongue. When her eyes opened again, she was face to face with his caramel-covered cock and her mouth watered. Unable to hold back any longer, she closed her mouth over the first several inches of him.

 

“Mmmmmmm!” he grumbled against her cunt as his tongue continued to slide in and out of her wet heat. With a wicked grin that she could feel against her pussy, he took hold of her hips and pulled her down onto his face, pushing his tongue in as far as he could until the tip could rub against her G-spot. She shrieked and squirmed and swallowed more of him, her hand closing around the base of his erection as she sucked every molecule of sugar out of every crevice. “FHGUK!” he groaned against her and used his grip to grind her against his face, his chin rubbing into her clit, making her whimper around his length. She sucked long and hard and, desperate to taste him, she snuck her other hand along to run her finger back and forth over his perineum. He howled into her cunt and she felt him ooze down her throat. At the same time, Lucifer brought one hand back to the plug in her ass and began to move it back and forth, just enough for the ridges around the shaft to tickle the ring of muscles, making her come. They groaned and moaned against one another and took great pains to lick each other as clean as possible.

 

“So yummy!” Chloe mumbled, sliding off of Lucifer and turning herself back around until she could face him and she pulled him in for a deep kiss. She could still taste the cherry pie filling on his lips and her own mouth and chin were coated in the remains of the caramel she had coated his cock with. He chuckled and nipped at her lower lip, sucking along her jawline all the way to her ear, where he paused to nibble on the lobe. She let out a small grunt and her hand slid over his chest, working its way towards his hair, scratching his scalp with her short nails. His chuckle grew stronger and he reached down to wrap a hand around her thigh, pulling her onto him, grinning when the movement made her gasp.

 

“I almost forgot; your toy is still buzzing away in your ass, isn’t it, love?” he whispered into her ear, fingering the base of the plug. She gasped and nuzzled against him. Her cheek burrowed into his custard and strawberry stained shirt, but she didn’t care; she let her body slide against him, his manhood still rock hard against her abdomen. Biting her lip, she rolled her hips against him and listened as he growled, his lips still by her ear. “You’re a bloody tease,” he grumbled, but didn’t let her action go unforgiven. His hands squeezed her ass cheeks hard and he ground her against himself, massaging her as he did so the plug twisted and wriggled in her ass. She gasped and her face twisted with a little frown.

 

“Actually… it’s starting to feel less good,” she said and he stopped his teasing instantly. He took her chin in his hands and didn’t speak until he had her full attention.

 

“Do you want it removed? Or re-lubed?” he asked, his face the picture of sincerity without giving away even a hint of what his preference was. She didn’t even need a minute to think.

 

“Re-lubed! Definitely!” she groaned before smiling. “Besides… I wouldn’t take it out yet… not when I still haven’t experienced being filled up by you and the toy at the same time,” she teased and undulated against him for emphasis. He grunted and rolled her off for a moment to reach for a bottle on the lower shelf of one cart. Clicking it open, he indicated for her to turn over onto her hands and knees and she did as he asked, wiggling her backside in his face. He gave a firm, but not too hard smack and she gasped, looking over her shoulder at him.

 

“You keep that up and I just might lose control of myself, darling,” he warned her, but her eyes turned dark and her grin, wicked.

 

“Promises, promises,” she tossed back and delighted in the way his eyes grew wide with surprise. His head tilted to the side and the smile that spread across his face was as sinful as his reputation.

 

“Is that what you desire, my love?” he asked softly, using the tip of his finger to jiggle the plug that was still buzzing away inside her. She gasped and thrust her ass against his hand, her eyes slipping closed while her teeth caught her lower lip. “Do you desire me to take your lovely backside, darling?” She nodded breathlessly and opened her eyes just in time to see his eyes turn to flames. He bared his teeth and ran his tongue along the edge of them. He was silent for a moment before taking the bottle of lube, which fortunately had a pump, and pulled gently on the toy, easing it out an inch or so. Chloe whimpered and Lucifer gave two generous pumps onto the base.

 

“There, now,” he whispered, using a finger to spread it around the stem and the base of the bulb. Then, he eased it in and out a few times, listening to her moan and groan before pushing it back in and leaving it in. Before she could move, he hopped onto the bed and climbed over her on all fours to grind his length against her sticky slit. He brought one hand between her legs and pushed a finger into her, stroking just inside her opening while his member rubbed back and forth between her lips.

 

“One day, darling… Believe me, I’d never turn down the opportunity to feel your tightness around me. But you did say you wanted to know what sex with a vibrating plug felt like, didn’t you?” She chuckled and gasped and wrapped one arm up behind his head and dragged him down to kiss him, biting his lower lip and making him groan. He reached down and took hold of his shaft, angling it upwards so on their next thrust, his hard cock slid easily into her dripping wet heat. She broke away from him with a gasp, shoving her hips backwards, trying to push him in as deep as possible. She panted.

 

“I did… but we do have all night, don’t we?” He ground against her again and let his slicked fingers find her clit, rubbing tight, hard circles around it, nibbling her neck as she tumbled into another orgasm beneath him. He grinned.

 

“We do, indeed, my love!”


End file.
